Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging materials for packaging articles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a packaging material which includes a plurality of resilient strip members integrally interconnected to one another to form a unitary cushioning unit.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the process of shipping an article from one location to another, the article is typically placed in a container along with a protective packaging material to fill the voids about the article and to cushion the article during the shipping process. One common protective packaging material is comprised of a plurality of plastic foam, peanut-shaped members which are commonly known as xe2x80x9cstyrofoam peanuts.xe2x80x9d An advantage in using styrofoam peanuts is the ease with which they may be disposed about an article positioned in a container by simply pouring the styrofoam peanuts from a dispenser.
However, while styrofoam peanuts have been widely accepted in the packaging industry, they are not without disadvantages. For example, the light weight and flowability of the styrofoam peanuts results in heavier objects gravitating through the peanuts to the bottom of the container where the object can be damaged. Also, while the flowability of the styrofoam peanuts facilitates the introduction of the peanuts into a container, the receiver of the package is left with having to deal with the peanuts upon removal of the article from the container in the form of having to clean up the mess left by the peanuts which are easily scattered upon removal of the article from the container.
These and other disadvantages associated with the disposal of styrofoam peanuts has made paper protective packaging material a popular alternative. Paper is biodegradable, recyclable and renewable, making it an environmentally responsible choice. However, like styrofoam peanuts, paper packaging materials is not without disadvantages in that paper, particularly shredded paper, can be inconvenient to clean up and to dispose of due to the lack of cohesiveness of the packaging material. In addition, due to the lack of resiliency in paper products, large amounts of paper are typically required to provide the bulk needed to adequately cushion an object.
Strips of sheet material formed into tufts have also been used for many years. More specifically, material known as decorative grass has been used in fruit baskets, Easter baskets, and picnic baskets and for other decorative purposes. In addition, decorative grass has been use as a packaging material. The decorative grass of the prior art has been produced by numerous methods and from a variety of materials such as polymeric materials, paper, cellophane or the like. Typically, such materials are cut and shredded to produce segments having predetermined dimensions. As such, decorative grass, like styrofoam peanuts and paper materials described above, can be inconvenient to clean up and to dispose of.
To this end, a packaging material is needed that includes a plurality of resilient strip members interconnected to one another so as to form a unitary cushioning unit. It is to such a packaging material that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is directed to a packaging material for use in filling baskets and protecting articles during a shipping process. The packaging material includes a plurality of strips of flexible material integrally interconnected to one another along one end thereof so as to form a unitary mass and so that the strips of material are intertwineable with one another to form a resilient tuft.
The present invention is also directed to a packaging material comprising a flexible sheet of material having a border with a first end having a plurality of the narrow strips of material extending therefrom and a second end having a plurality of narrow strips of material extending therefrom such that the strips of material are integrally interconnected to one another so as to form a unitary mass and such that the strips of material are intertwineable with one another to form a resilient tuft.
The tuft formed from the plurality of strips of material may be incorporated into a package which additionally includes a container and an article positioned within the container. The tuft is arranged about the article to substantially surround the article positioned within the container. The tuft may also be caused to bond to the article and the container. In this manner, the tuft will function as a protective packaging material which fills any voids and/or which cushions the article during a shipping process.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.